Unconscious
by BlackAngelique
Summary: //Her name meant light. She was nothing of that. She lived in the world of shadows, hate, deceit, and love. Her occupation: An assassin. // Takari


New Fanfic! Well, Watch you smile, watch you cry is done…so why not start something new ^_^!! This story has nothing to do with the actual series, so…just informing you ^_^ THIS IS TAKARI! Kari is a tiny bit out of character…I just did that to dramatize the story. This title doesn't mean the characters are unconscious, kay? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Arigato! 

~Unconscious~

~Chapter One= Storming Sentiments~

Swishing the long blade of her katana, she expertly twirled it. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concentration. All the bodyguards were surrounding her. After all, who could not be caught be those stupid bodyguards when you kill a leading businessman who also led in black market sales and gangs? Her blade was upright; her eyes narrowed down to scrutiny. She was waiting for the first move of her attacker, ready to track down the weakness of his or her movements. Holding the sword with a powerful grip of her fingerless gloved hand, she twitched the blade into her exact position. This is my revenge, she thought, I will slice your throats for bringing my family into misery.  She was a cold-blooded killer; nothing can stop her.

This was her personal mission. No one had made her assassin. She was on her own. Alone. People had felt that she was so weak. So Insecure. Wonder what they think now, she thought, her eyes suddenly saddened at the thought of her dead brother, and her friends who always kidded that she kept things bottled up. But not any more, she quickly brushed off her mood, and focused back on her foes. This is my revenge. This is my payback. This is my destiny. I will get back at the Ishida family, once and for all. They have planned a series of attacks, and one by one, my family slowly tumbled. Only I escaped. Me, of whom they thought as a meager, unsteady little girl, falling into darkness, escaped from the most horrific scenes of my life. My family, who I have loved so much, had perished, all because of the Ishida's everlasting feud against the Yagami's, ever since in Ancient Japan, she gritted her teeth. The Yagami family of the samurais. And she still hadn't forgotten who was responsible. She didn't even want to think about it.

And they had thought I was so weak, she looked disgusted, twirling the blade's edge against the concrete floor. But I was the only one who survived, and the only one to avenge. That was true, she pondered, and I was weak. But the only way to rescue my life, and protect it, is to stay solid, and stand on my ground. I won't lose; I won't lose; I won't lose. I have changed ultimately, from a weak, meager, shy, caring girl, to a cold-blooded assassin. I am anew.

^flashback^

"Aww…look at poor Miss Hikari Yagami, sitting with nerd girl at lunch time," A snobby, used-to-live in Italy girl, name Gazelle, laughed, tossing her shimmering aqua hair into the sunlight. Leeru and Mika laughed along, enjoying the torture upon the shrinking brunette. All she wanted to be was invisible, and to be safe in the arms of her Taichi, and to be comforted by her friends. But she had none, except for Yolei, who was considered a nerd; Taichi, Sora, and others…but they were at another school. Here, she was alone. The popular girls slowly empty her brain, and break her brittle bones, one by one.

^end flashback^

The bodyguards charged on like rampaging bulls. Slowly releasing her grasp of the smoke bomb hidden in her pocket, she threw it down with force. Misty, gauzy veils of smoke slowly guarded everyone's gaze. She was free to move, and kill. Raising the blade in slow motion, she brought it out…to kill…a certain boy had caused to her heart six years ago.

^flashback^

Hikari smiled sadly at the laughing girls and guys who were walking around in groups in the park. She was sitting on a large branch of the oldest Sakura tree in the park, watching. The smile lingered on her face, but the pain was deeply slashed into her heart. The wind tossed her shoulder length hair, revealing the slight gold embedded within. The faint laughter of the children seemed to fade into the background. Slowly the sunlight shriveled up as clouds of gray started to move in. The drops of water slowly poured, but she stayed where she was. She loved the rain. It washed away her pain, her loneliness, and most of all, her memories. It washed away the sorrow of being weak in her heart. 

However, she remained dry. The cherry blossoms were so thick this year that it covered over her, like an umbrella. Straightening the long tulip-flared skirt of deep crimson, she shrugged her shoulders that were covered by her watercolor blouse with scarlet openings. She felt like a old-fashioned Victorian girl from England, who dreamed of romances and light. But she was not. She was an outcast at school, a girl who was ignored by her childhood friends, and an forlorn teenager who dreamed away into darkness. Watching the rain withered away the emotions of her heart; now, she could clearly figure out who she was in this fated world.

She so wanted to be strong, like warrior. But she was not. She was a stupid eighth grader who was taunted and mocked by the smug, party girls in her class. She didn't have a defense, or a sword to fight back. Yolei didn't stick to her either. She was busy chasing after a computer whiz from high school that often visited: Koushiro. Other times, she was in the computer lab, also hoping for Koushiro to visit. [I prefer Kouyako better than Kenyako. But that's just my opinion…Kenyako is okay too…]. During recesses, she would stay in the large library of the school with high glass windows, and read…and read…trying to hide her fears within a book. This was her defense…to dream away to another world…away from reality.

Taichi always thought he can protect me, Hikari thought miserably, and that I didn't want that. I didn't want my seventeen years old brother to be stuck to his weak sister, instead of partying with his crush Sora, or hanging out with his buddy, Matt. She could tell that. Taichi often mentioned of Matt's brother, who was the same age as her. But she never wanted to meet him because of her brother's pity or sympathy. Slowly, she jumped off the tree. The branch was so low that anyone could jump off of it. She felt like she was slowly being swallowed up, by the shadows around her. 

Leaning against the tree, she thought she was so alone, but in truth, she felt that this was Fate. Starting to weep, she slowly crumpled to her knees. Why did Fate choose her to be so unfortunate?

"Are you okay?" Hikari stared into a pair of crystal eyes of sky blue. They were so sensitive, so caring. The boy had golden blonde hair, and he had a frown of concern spread across his face. He was half soaked by the rain. Hikari could do nothing but gap. When was the last time someone asked if she was okay? She wanted to say something, to make him stay, and make him the only friend she had in the world. But she was speechless.

"Are you okay?" The boy repeated once more, his blue eyes more intense than ever before. Lowering her eyes, Hikari thought, probably just another person Taichi sent to pity me in this lonely world. But she regretted herself from saying it. The boy didn't look like anyone who followed orders. He looked more like a person that would fly free with spirit. Hikari held her arms tightly against her knees, whispering so audible, "No. No one cares…" She avoided his gaze, knowing that he would start to frown again and start pitying, "Aww…poor little Hikari."

"That's not true," he simply stated, "Someone would care, if you would just let your star grow. I know who you are, Hikari Yagami. I am Takeru Takashi. I'm hoping to befriend you." Hikari could only gasp in utter surprise.

^end flashback^

On my most angsty day, I have survived with my only friend. I had thought the days were over, she thought. We had so much fun together, she remembered, touched, we used to go swimming in the summer, went partners for the several ski trips we had…and plus, I had other friends because of him. He helped me grow stronger, until he left, Hikari twirled her blade again, finishing the last of the bodyguards. I have learned to share joy in this world, and believe Fate wasn't so harsh any more. Then, I fell in love with him, and he shattered my strength. The boy who helped me become strong, left, and also became my greatest enemy. I became weak. But I'm strong again.

^flashback^

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked her best friend. Takeru didn't say anything; he just stared oddly down at his feet. Hikari shivered against her thin sweater; something must be wrong. Takeru continued to remain silent. He really didn't want to hurt his best friend, but soon enough, she was going to discover the truth anyways. He started to open his mouth, then quickly shut it.

"What's wrong?" She repeated. Takeru stared into those crimson eyes. They were filled with longing for him to tell her what was wrong. He still remained speechless. Something wasn't right; something felt eerily strange. Takeru never fell into calamity. Hikari frowned, what was wrong? It was a perfect day. The sunshine rays lit through the lush greens of the trees. But the neutral expression of Takeru tended to cast a shadow all over the weather.

"Hik-" He began, his tongue tied, his throat dry.

"I-" He tried to continue. Hikari's frown grew deeper.

"I'm going to move to America." He finally finished his sentence, unable to stare into the raspberry orbs that suddenly pained. Hearing a soft gasp, tears started to flow freely down her cheeks in slow motion. Without another world, Hikari departed. She wasn't alone anymore for eight months. She gained a best friend. And today, her possessions fell from her grasp. The love of her life was going away. I am alone, Hikari thought mournfully as she ran at full speed, tears continuing to pour…Unbeknownst to her, Takeru looked on at the fleeting form.

^end flashback^

She still remembered. Soon as Takeru left, Taichi had died in a car accident. Her mother had then died few weeks later after being assaulted on the streets of Tokyo. Her father had died from "suicide." Hikari's only other relative was her uncle. The person who taught her why they've died. He trained her to be a killer with a high skill of martial arts. He told her that, to her surprise, that the last person she would know to have killed her family…was…Yamato Ishida, or Takeru's brother…Takeru was her greatest foe, and she hadn't known. Her uncle coaxed her to throw back a revenge at the Ishida family, including Takeru. She wanted to prevent this, after all Takeru was her greatest friend. However, he killed her heart. She had agreed to fight back at him, and kill him for what he'd done to her and her family. After all, he was the last person living in the Ishida household. Yamato had died in a car accident years ago, and the rest died under her hands.

All she known is, Takeru continued to throw attacks back a few years later after she killed the aunts, uncles, cousins. That meant he was back in Japan. Where? She didn't know. But she knew one thing. He had ordered the police force to go on her chase. However, they didn't manage to catch up. Hikari came up with better tactics and eluded them all. However, she had to be careful, even if Takeru wasn't. She had caught a glimpse of him when she killed a fellow black-marketing friend of his father's, who was protecting Takeru. That was in Sapporo, Japan. Where he was now? She was still trying to figure out through secret data.

She had a heart of ice, and committed so many sins heartlessly. Yet, she still felt so guilty, for she still loved the person she needed to kill. Bringing out her katana, she killed the last, and final bodyguard. Blood lingered on the shimmering blade in faint moonlight…Her mind told her that this was wrong, for love will win, but her heart still remained ice…She would kill, for the sake of her family…

^flashback^

"They killed your family. That's why you are so alone," a voice, full of sinister and hate, angered Hikari. Takeru Takashi, a boy she had loved and longed for so long to see again, was part of the same lineage of murderers. The Samurai family of the Yagami's was envied by the lower rank of farmers, or otherwise, the Ishida's. She rubbed her temples, trying to sooth her anger. The crimson eyes who always showed loneliness, of haunting happiness, narrowed with deep hate. Her hands began to shake, ready to mangle her enemy. But her heart, her heart was still beating loudly. She still loved him. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear more. It was all a lie…

"It's a lie! Takeru will never do anything like that!" Hikari shot back indignantly. Her uncle's face ceased to a frown.

"Poor child," his voice purred, slithering under her skin, "Don't fall for that trick. He only wanted to get information from you; leech off of you…He's only one of them," Her uncle hissed. Hikari's eyes widened with disbelief…it's all a lie…a lie! One half of her was angry, but other was still trusting Takeru. She stared back at her uncle, who lived in the outskirts of Tokyo. The truth…it pained her so much…why didn't Takeru ever tell her? Her tears started to flow…her heart cried out for comfort…to be embraced. But her uncle, a busy, sometimes snide businessman wasn't the one who would comfort her and hold her hand and tell her everything would be fine.

Her uncles blue eyes were piercing, even the darkness cannot hide that steely glint, "My little light, let me tell you the way things happened…"

^end flashback^

She could still remember the story. Her family came from the long rage of Shoguns and Samurais, envied the lower class of farmers…especially the Ishida's. They came into the feud…when the farmer tried to sue the Shogun for charging to many taxes to the Emperor. It was all a lie; however, the Emperor agreed on the case, and sentenced the Shogun, or Hikari's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, to death penalty. He was beheaded a year later. The Yagami household was enraged, and they fought long, hard battles between families. The Emperor shut the two families off, and even an insult from one member of the family to the other would cause that person to go to prison. Things silenced for quite awhile until in the present. Hikari still cannot her happy father, and mother cold-heartedly killing someone. The Ishida family brought the conflict up again, and they succeeded through their jealousy. Hikari was alone in the world. From then, her uncle who worked for a security company, and was the CEO, trained her in weapons and martial arts. However, he died mysteriously two years later, after accompanying her on her first ten assassinations. Hikari had became a full assassin. 

She had completed mission number 27. She killed another person who protected the Ishida's nasty work. She was free from those pesky bodyguards. Trying to avoid the bloody bodies of the dead bodyguards, she slowly sheathed her katana. Her uncle always insisted on a handgun, but Hikari preferred the sword. After all, police forces were getting smarter everyday; they could tell where the bullet came from if she shot it through a person. A katana left no clues. Sauntering lightly, she walked out of the building. Obviously, the police force wasn't smart enough to be right there when she murdered. Not even that Takeru could track her down from her revenge. She walked to her hidden black sports car. Like an assassin, she was well hidden. To everyone else at school, she seemed like a cold eighteen years old in senior year with the name Asuka Koanin. Takeru had told the police force to track down Hikari Yagami, but not Asuka. 

This was her. A Murder.

~*~

Storm clouds, Hikari thought, as she raised her head to look at the swirling vortex of gray and misty white. Her long, chestnut hair was combed straight down, and with no curls. Her bangs brushed the side of her face, like a frame revealing a picturesque picture. But this teenager stood, in the middle of her black clothing, and silver jewelry and walked icily with a tactful beat. She was not a Goth, although most assumed her to be. They know nothing of me, she thought, they know nothing of me but as a isolated girl. They don't know what it is like to feel the pain from your most hateful enemy. They don't even know of me as the criminal, responsible of the many deaths of businessmen and bodyguards. The police are after me, but they don't even know that I'm just a typical high school girl. I'm well hidden.

Asuka. Asuka. Asuka. She had tried try and be a dry girl, she had imagined when her uncle gave her that name, with a wry humor, yet rather mysterious. Hikari liked being mysterious after she'd been an assassin. However, the police force was coming closer and smarter. She was nearly caught two missions ago. Mysterious was good. However, Hikari didn't know how she can keep up much longer.

Her name meant light. She was nothing of that. She lived in the world of shadows, hate, deceit, and love. Her occupation: An assassin. She was nothing but light. She hated her name. For half a decade, she had filled her head with Asuka like thoughts. There was no more Hikari in her…Hikari walked, a frown across her face, dressed in a black trench-coat of leather, and black flares. She had nearly punched a teacher, when the teacher informed that she had to wear a school uniform, of forest greens. If she was Hikari, she wouldn't be able to do that. She would be so frail, and sob.

The feeling of being alone surrounded her as she walked into the crowded high-school yard. People passing by often gave her weird looks for being different. I am different, Hikari thought softly , I am different because of Pain.

Unbeknownst to her, a blonde boy was watching her very…very…intently…

~*~

A bit weird ne? I made Hikari sound tough…which is rather unusual…but I'm simply revealing the darkness that she keeps on feeling during the Dark Ocean and blah…Please review…they're a bit out of character. Just to clarify it, Hikari knows Takeru is behind this…but she felt he betrayed her heart; therefore, plus all the hate of his family murdering hers, she decided to face her destiny. The first half of the story features her killing a businessman protecting Takeru. 

TAKARI ALL THE WAY^_^ Though I'm not so obsessed…first stor

Finally, I upload in weeks…Gomen…*_*

Ja ne!

Lotus


End file.
